The giving of gifts is a common practice, and containers (such as bags) for the delivery of gifts are commonly sold through a variety of venues, including specialty stores, convenience stores, grocery stores, and the like. These containers or bags are often intricately decorated so that the gift bag itself is pleasing to the eye and interesting to the recipient of the gift. Decorations associated with such gift bags are often specific to a given occasion or holiday, such as a birthday, graduation, or Christmas, and typically offer no element of surprise other than may be associated with the presentation of the gift in the bag or container.
This disclosure proposes a container, such as a bag, adapted for ejecting a visually pleasing particulate material, such as glitter, when opened to retrieve a gift contained therein. In one embodiment, the ejection is achieved using an ejector that is easy to implement on existing gift containers or bags, and which provides a reliable manner of achieving an enhanced element of surprise in association with the giving of gifts.